


Coclearia's effects

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui non lo voleva pazzo, solo non lo voleva lucido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coclearia's effects

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Coclearia's effects  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
>  **Prompt:** 18- nero  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1772  
>  **Riassunto:** Lui non lo voleva pazzo, solo non lo voleva lucido  
>  **Note:**   questa storia tratta di un rapporto omoerotico, quindi sconsiglio la lettura a persone sensibili, omofobi o chiunque fosse contrario alla cosa.  
>  **Declaimer:** i personaggi e i luoghi qui descritti appartengono alla loro autrice J.K. Rowling, e a chiunque ne detenga legalmente i diritti.

Per quanto cercasse disperatamente un’altra causa per la situazione in cui si trovava, il suo cervello si ostinava sempre e comunque a tornare a quella domanda.

 

_“Potter, in quali pozioni si usa la Coclearia?”_

__

 

Lui non sapeva nulla della Coclearia, non era colpa sua se era arrivato in ritardo, la sera prima Hermione lo aveva tenuto a ripassare fino a tardi e Ron e Seamus non lo avevano svegliato in tempo. Come se non bastasse, scendendo le scale aveva urtato un prefetto di Corvonero, che aveva sfruttato l’occasione per vendicarsi dell’ultima sconfitta a Quidditch togliendo dieci punti alla sua Casa.

Non era nemmeno rimasto a sentire quello che aveva da dire, l'aveva scansato in malo modo ed aveva ricominciato a correre. Il ragazzo urlava ancora mentre lui entrava nei sotterranei, finendo di sistemarsi il mantello sulle spalle.

Purtroppo tutta la sua buona volontà non era stata sufficiente; quando era arrivato davanti alla porta dell’aula aveva sentito Piton spiegare la pozione che avrebbero dovuto preparare quella mattina eche, ne era sicuro, sarebbe stata oggetto di valutazione ai M.A.G.O.

 

_“Allora, Potter?”_

__

 

Non lo sapeva, maledizione. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse la Coclearia e non sapeva più come farglielo capire. Tanto a Piton non importava e, comunque, non lo ascoltava mai, non gli interessava sapere, voleva solo poterlo umiliare.

Sirius e Ron erano sicuri fosse un Mangiamorte, Silente si fidava di lui, Remus non si esprimeva e lui… non sapeva cosa dire, per lui ormai era solamente il professor Piton. 

Lo stesso professore che quella mattina gli aveva lanciato tutte quella frecciatine per il suo ritardo, che l’aveva fatto sedere vicino a Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, mentre Hermione lo guardava desolata e dava a Ron delle foglie rossicce da pestare nel mortaio. 

Era l’uomo che gli aveva fatto quella domanda mentre cercava di accendere il fuoco sotto il suo calderone di peltro, distraendolo e facendogli deviare l’incantesimo. Per colpa sua aveva incendiato la manica della divisa della Parkinson, ma non se ne era curato troppo, lasciando a Zabini il compito di aiutare la compagna.

Piton insisteva e aspettava mentre la classe, indecisa se seguire il suo interrogatorio o il siparietto dei due Serpeverde, gettava uno sguardo a loro e uno alla ragazza che agitava forsennatamente il braccio, mostrando a tutti la manica bruciacchiata della camicia.

Lì in classe si era limitata a guardarlo come un insetto finito schiacciato sotto le sue migliori ballerine di raso, ma Potter era sicuro che alla fine delle lezioni si sarebbe rintanata nel bagno delle ragazze con le sue amiche, maledicendo i suoi genitori e il giorno in cui avevano avuto la maledetta idea di concepirlo, lamentandosi di dover mandare un gufo a Madama MacClan per farsi nuovamente prendere le misure per la divisa, quel fine settimana ad Hogsmeade. 

Intanto Piton seguitava ad attendere, ma Harry non riusciva a rispondere, non con gli occhi neri di quel cucciolo di drago puntati addosso.

 

_“Non lo so, signore”_

__

 

L'Ungaro Spinato continuava a fissarlo, chiuso nel suo barattolo e circondato da un disgustoso liquido verdognolo, che avrebbe dovuto conservarlo per altri anni. Poteva solo sperare che non conservasse le memorie di quelle serate.

Al quarto anno aveva avuto paura di un drago della stessa specie, solamente molto, molto più grosso, e se non ci fosse stato quel Mangiamorte non sarebbe sopravvissuto per raccontarlo… se non ci fosse stato Barty Crouch Junior non sarebbe mai stato il quarto campione del Torneo Tremaghi. 

A guardarlo bene le scaglie dovevano aver perso parte del loro colore originario, come le punte della coda, un tempo bronzee, che sarebbero diventate lunghe e letali se solo avesse avuto il tempo di crescere.

Il solo pensiero che quel cucciolo potesse essere una delle uova del drago con il quale si era scontrato durante la prova lo fece vergognare: era come trovarsi un conoscente per spettatore, e lui, in quel momento, desiderava solo che non ci fosse nessuno in quella stanza, ad assistere alla sua penosa figura.

I piccoli occhi erano simili a due capocchie di spillo e sembravano continuare a chiedergli quella risposta, come se fosse importante; ma quanto poteva essere realmente importante una risposta non voluta? Perché tutti si ostinavano a fargli domande?

Non aveva nemmeno il tempo di pensare che subito Piton cercava in qualcun altro la risposta, e non era mai Hermione, nonostante alzasse subito la mano, agitandola per farsi notare. Era sicuro che, se Ron non l’avesse trattenuta, la ragazza sarebbe saltata sul banco per la frustrazione, dopo essere stata ignorata per quasi quindici minuti.

Se lui avesse saputo le risposte alle domande di Piton tutto questo non sarebbe esistito, ma cosa poteva dire? 

Hermione mostrava tutta la sua conoscenza ad ogni lezione, ma Harry non sperava nemmeno più che il professore si accontentasse della risposta della Grifondoro e di una manciata di punti in meno alla Casa per la sua irrecuperabile ignoranza.

Non era mai così, ed il ragazzo cercava di concentrarsi sugli occhi del piccolo drago per non sentire il fiato del professore sul collo.

 

_“La Coclearia è una pianta efficace nell’infiammare la mente ed usata nei Distillati Svianti e di Confusione, che producono, in chi li beve, una sensazione di confusione e impulsività. In queste pozioni viene usata anche la Starnutaria che…”_

__

 

Non riusciva a vedere il fondo di quegli occhi, sembravano due profondi pozzi pronti a risucchiarlo.

In quel buio non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di Piton, e nemmeno di quello che avrebbero pensato tutti se li avessero visti.

Hermione aveva detto che la Coclearia veniva usata nei Distillati Svianti, che causava confusione e impulsività...forse era sotto l’effetto di quella pianta e non se n'era reso conto. Forse era nascosta nei fichi avvizziti dell’Abissinia che Zabini stava pelando.

Aveva chiesto all'amica, ed aveva scoperto che le foglie di quella pianta erano rosse appena colte, ma potevano essere essiccate e ridotte in una fine polvere nera per essere disperse in un ambiente. Quasi nessuno, a detta sua, utilizzava questo metodo, troppo impreciso e con effetti labili e poco duraturi.

Stavano pestando le foglie a lezione, ed erano rosse, poiché la pozione doveva avere un effetto duraturo e abbastanza potente da compensare gli sforzi... ma Severus? Avrebbe osato utilizzarlo su un suo studente?

Lui non lo voleva pazzo, solo non lo voleva lucido. E con quella ipotesi tutto acquistava un senso; non era stata colpa sua se quella sera non aveva scacciato il professore quando l'aveva abbracciato e spinto contro la cattedra, e non era responsabile delle sere in cui aveva cercato lui stesso l’uomo.

Non era colpa sua se la voce indignata di Ron, lo sguardo sconcertato di Hermione, l’espressione di disgusto di Lupin e Ginny, i volti delusi dei suoi genitori e Sirius e lo sguardo vecchio e stanco di Silente scomparivano dalla sua mente quando Severus lo accarezzava sotto il cotone stropicciato della camicia.

Lui avrebbe voluto continuare ad ascoltare il suo amico Ron, che aveva ragione a rimproverarlo, e avrebbe dovuto reagire. Ma era difficile ragionare, quando il professore gli toglieva la camicia e lo baciava; in quel momento Harry non pensava più a nessuno, nemmeno agli occhi neri del drago.

 

 

_“Basta così signorina Granger. Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro per il suo esibizionismo.”_

 

Hermione gli aveva suggerito il modo per liberarsi dal suo giogo, perché doveva stare zitta? Doveva ascoltare l' amica e togliersi dall’abbraccio dell’uomo.

Certo, Harry era una vittima degli eventi... e sapeva di essere patetico, dannatamente patetico.

Lui voleva solo che Severus continuasse a toccarlo, a baciarlo; andava bene qualsiasi cosa purché non stesse immobile con la testa sulla sua spalla. 

Finché restavano lì, immobili, Harry poteva solo guardare gli occhi inquisitori dello Spinato che da neri diventavano nocciola, poi azzurri, marroni e verdi e ancora azzurri e poi grigi per ritornare neri. Sguardi diversi che lo scrutavano e aspettavano una risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

E cosa poteva dire? 

Che lo spigolo della scrivania che premeva contro la schiena gli faceva male?

Che ormai faceva fatica a sopportare i continui richiami della McGranitt per le troppe punizioni prese?

Che le voci di rimprovero dei suoi amici suonavano sempre più forti nella sua testa?

La sera prima Hermione lo aveva fermato davanti alla scala che portava ai dormitori maschili, preoccupata nel vederlo tornare tardi da quelle punizioni; voleva andasse dal Preside perché il professore, a suo dire, non aveva il diritto di punirlo così senza gravi motivi.

Quello era l’anno degli esami e lui non poteva permettersi di essere stanco la mattina solo perché un professore aveva deciso di rendergli la vita impossibile. Certo, avrebbe dovuto stare attento durante le sue lezioni, ma per quello ci sarebbero stati loro, i suoi amici.

Tutto sarebbe stato più ovvio, se Severus lo avesse costretto in qualche modo, se avesse sparso nell’aula quella polvere nera. Harry non si sarebbe dovuto stendere sul legno della scrivania e non avrebbe ansimato mentre l' uomo gli baciava l’addome;non avrebbe allargato le gambe, ma l'avrebbe spinto lontano, per liberarsi, ed avrebbe corso a perdifiato fino alla al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Ma non c’era nessun'erba o pozione. Lui voleva essere lì.

Non sapeva il perché, ma stava bene schiacciato tra il professore e la cattedra, mentre accanto a lui i compiti dei Tassorosso del secondo anno cadevano a terra e si mischiavano a quelli dei Serpeverde del quinto. 

Era tutto ciò che desiderava, voleva solo stare bene, anche se solo per un po’.

Non voleva vedere di nuovo le iridi nere di quell’essere nel barattolo. Non gli piaceva il nero.

Il nero era il colore dei mantelli dei Mangiamorte nel cimitero dove Cedric era stato assassinato. Era il colore delle foglie secche di Coclearia che lo avevano tormentato per una settimana, mentre cercava un antidoto a quella follia. 

Il nero era il colore delle tuniche del suo amante, e quando le indossava lui non poteva avvicinarlo se non per questioni strettamente accademiche. Ma non aveva mai questioni accademiche da sottoporgli, sarebbe stato poco credibile un Harry Potter interessato a Pozioni.

E un Harry Potter interessato al professore di Pozioni era ancor più disgustoso, contro natura e sbagliato.

Non voleva pensare a tutto questo, ma Severus si era allontanato ordinandogli di tornare al suo dormitorio e di dimenticare l’accaduto, non gli interessava come.

I sotterranei erano tremendamente freddi mentre Harry raccoglieva la sua camicia, ed era inutile sperare che quel piccolo drago potesse sputare un po’ di fuoco.

 

_“Potter, l’aspetto stasera alle nove nel mio ufficio per la sua punizione.”_

__

 

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle Harry si preparava ad affrontare i compagni, sapendo che mancava un giorno in meno alla fine dell’anno, un giorno in meno con quel maledetto drago.

  


 


End file.
